Development in recombinant DNA technology and the need to treat genetic disorders has led to the concept of "gene therapy." To this end, methods have been developed for the introduction and expression of foreign genes into somatic cells. However, a fusion gene per se as described herein has not heretofore been produced and the expression of the delivered gene in the recipient cell in accordance with the prevalent methods is usually found to be either very low or quite variable.